1. Field
The present application relates to a memory device and a system including the same, and more particularly, to a memory device capable of performing a read operation and a system including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Memory devices have multiple memory blocks, each including memory cell arrays. In addition, there are peripheral circuits configured to perform program, read, and erase operations on the memory cell arrays, and a control logic to control the peripheral circuits.
Non-volatile memory devices need to retain data over time, even without a constant source of power. However, data stored in the memory blocks may be distorted due to differences in memory block electrical characteristics. When a read error is generated, the control logic of the memory device determines whether the error may be corrected using an error correction code (ECC). When the number of error bits is greater than error correction capability of the memory device, the control logic determines that the error is uncorrectable, and the corresponding memory block is designated as a bad block.